Talk:Ahriman
= Defacement = We don't appreciate your vandalism on the Alliance page or that of Veras' character page. We are able to track who works on which pages, after all. Bad form. This has earned you a temporary ban of one week. Continued abuses may result in a permanent ban from the Earthen Ring Wiki. -- The Wiki Team Re: Around June 22, 2006? O.o If so, that would be about the same time that I had mine defaced. Whether this was done on my computer or not, I really have no clue. (Default IP adress on my computer is the same for most of the routers and wireless reciever/transmitters of that manufacturer, but I don't know if it tracks the cable port as well.) I am sorry to have found out that mine was not the only one defaced, and am sincerely concerned that it did occur. --Ahrinin 16:52, 22 August 2006 (BST) We have been watching the wiki carefully since those incidents. If the service administrator cooperates with us we should set the wiki to accept changes only from logged-in accounts in the future. --Lilithia 17:30, 22 August 2006 (BST) That sounds like a great countermeasure! It really hurt when I saw "I like pie" a la Jack Nicholson's character in The Shining ("All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."), and it is just as much of a shock that someone else was hit as well. You folks have a tough job, keeping tabs on this ever expanding database. I want you and the Wiki team to know it is appreciated, just as much as all the input from the users. --Ahrinin 07:31, 23 August 2006 (BST) Someone vandalized your page with "I like pie"? Also, you said: Default IP adress on my computer is the same for most of the routers and wireless reciever/transmitters of that manufacturer, but I don't know if it tracks the cable port as well Yikes. How is that not a problem for other people? It would be impossible to track individuals that way. --Earthsprite 00:23, 24 August 2006 (BST) Spelling corrections Stamp, Thanks for the editing help, heh. I'm notoriously bad at spelling when I write these, since I'm only now on any sort of vaccation that allows me to take actual time off. --Ahrinin 06:28, 18 December 2006 (GMT) ---- Ahrinin, You're quite welcome. Glad to help! --Stamp 10:39, 18 December 2006 (EST) Notes about this character page Biobox To help make it easier to find the basic information about this character, a template is provided here if you'd like to use it. The Biobox automatically categorizes a character page and creates a basic biographical description box. This is intended to ease the process of writing the basic, "dry" character information and sorting it into the wiki, as well as establishing a standard character page appearance. This is just meant as a way of spreading the word to folks that wish to use the template but made their page before it existed or did not know how to use it. Images Many character pages have an image of the character or of things important to that character, making the page more attractive and informative. As a moderator, I'd encourage you to add an image to your page. Instructions for uploading and using images are . :--Tai 17:51, 2 May 2007 (UTC)